Slayers Blood
by Cassandra-Cruxshadows
Summary: When Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel t.v shows collide
1. Slayers Blood

**Slayers Blood**

**Chapter 1**

"**Wo your all bad moody." commented Buffy who was sitting across the table with Willow at The Bronze. "Don't worry B, everything's 5 by 5." Faith replied in her usual laid back tone. "By the way anybody seen Xander?" Buffy and Willow both shook their heads. "Why?" Willow asked. "Oh no reason. I figured he'd be here as is he always follows you two around. But he's most likely prowling around with his gal pal Anya." Faith said. "Well speak of the demon." Willow said as she waved them over. "Well looky here Ahn, it's our favorite slayers and our favorite witch." Xander greeted. "Favorite? I didn't know we had a favorite anything, and we don't know any other slayers or witches." Anya said looking quite confused. Slightly annoyed Xander explained, "It's just a friendly part of human chatter, ok?" "No it's not ok, I just don't understand. Why not just say hello, instead of going into some semi-elaborate, idiotic speech to make them happy?" Anya yelled. She got even more upset when guys started staring at her. " Wow she really has gotten the being a human girl down huh?" Willow asked jokingly. She started giggling when she saw Anya get up on stage and curse the men who were staring at her and still were. "Yup just like all of the girls in the world, she's confusing weird and violent." Xander said while shaking his head. He turned around to look at the three girls but quickly turned away when he saw their expressions. Faith looked annoyed, so did Buffy, Willow just looked hurt. Her eyes were asking "Me, Weird!?" Buffy broke the uncomfortable silence by asking "Anyway, anybody seen Anger or his Avengers?" Faith snorted "Avengers?" Buffy smiled and explained "Spike made it up one day." "No wonder" "Anyway have you?" Everyone except Anya who had come off the stage by now shook their heads. "I saw them all at Wolfram & Hart." She reported, eager to help." They were all working with Illyria on getting a better understanding of her powers. Wesley especially. Angel is busier keeping the Renaics and the Sklers from tearing each others throats out." "Hmmm, I think it's time to pay a visit to Wolfram & Hart, see if everything's going well with Illyria's power tests." Buffy proposed. "Yeah and besides I need to talk to Spike." Faith added. "About what?" Xander questioned. " Mind your own demon slaughter Harris." Faith warned. "Ok, Ok." Xander backed off. "So is everyone good with heading out tomorrow morning?" Faith asked. Everyone nodded. Soon after they separated and went home. In the morning they would head for L.A. **


	2. Slayers Blood

**Slayers Blood**

Chapter 2 

Thumps and other painful noises could be heard throughout the Los Angeles branch of the law firm Wolfram & Hart. Harmony was enjoying her morning cup of pig's blood when Angel interrupts her on the intercom. "Harmony, what the hell are those noises?" he asked impatiently as always. "Nothing boss, just Blondybear and that blue chick doing tests, and it sounds like he's failing." She giggled. "Where are they in the building" he asked. "Upstairs in the testing room." She replied knowingly. "We have a testing room?" he asked. "you sure ask a lot of questions for the head of this place, and well DUH sir." "Harmony!" "Sorry Sir" she quickly apologized. Angel gets up, leaves his office, and finds the testing room. But before he could go in something or someone flies out of the room and crashes into him, knocking him against the wall and onto the floor. It turned out that the thing that hit him was in fact Spike, who was just on the receiving end of one of Illyria's deadly punches. "Spike get off of me!" Angel growled. "Oh quit your blubbering ya ponce." Spike grunted as he got up. "You haven't been on the bad end of that demonic fairy's punches. My neck still hurts from when she tried to break it. Bugger." Illyria walked out of the testing room laughing harshly **"Inferior vampyre, cease your senseless whining."** "Oh shut your gomp you stupid smurf bint!" Spike retorted angrily. **" Smurf!" **Illyria exclaimed. **"Wesley calls me that when he has ingested too much of that poison he calls whiskey." **"So" Angel asks "How's the testing going?" Spike glared at him. "How the bloody hell do you think it's going!?" **"Myself, I would say these tests are irrelevant." **Illyria chimed in. "Actually..." Wesley walked up to them, "they are relevant, well to us anyway. We need to test the limits of your powers and find out just how human your really are." **"I am not human!" **Illyria screamed. "You have human emotions, we need to now if you have any other human, yes human characteristics." Wesley said completely ignoring Illyria's anger. Suddenly Illyria's eyes opened widely as she reported **"Two vampyre slayers, a witch, a vengeance demon, and a human have just entered this building."** "WHAT!!!" Angel , Wesley, and Spike yelled in unison. **"They are now at they yellow haired female vampyre's desk."** Angel, Spike, and Wesley, closely followed by Illyria rushed to the balcony. All but Illyria gasped quietly. Angel and Spike looked at each other for a brief moment, then looked back down at the group of people at Harmony's desk. Suddenly Spike started running down the stairs, but Angel caught up with him and tripped him.Spike got up and said "Last one too her has to wait in line." Angel shook his head and grinned in agreement. They both raced down the stairs, trying to be the first one to get to talk to their favorite slayer.


End file.
